A Reason
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Seorang Yoongi pendiam itu wajar, seorang Yoongi tukang tidur itu wajar, tapi seorang Yoongi yang menempel dengan Namjoon bahkan duduk di van harus dipangku Namjoon adalah hal yang luar biasa. Bahkan Jungkook yang akan tidur dan menutup matanya tiba-tiba harus membuka matanya dengan lebar melihat kelakuan hyungnya ini. BTS FF. NamGi. DLDR.


**Title : A reason**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/ NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 04:00 pagi, BTS telah sampai di Korea dan kini memasuki van mereka. JinMin dan VKook duduk di bangku paling belakang, sementara J-hope, manajer dan seorang crew duduk di depan mereka.

Sementara di depan bangku J-hope diisi oleh sang leader dan Yoongi. Tak ada pemandangan yang aneh memang, sudah hal yang biasa JinMin duduk bersama juga VKook begitu juga manajer hyung dan J-hope, apalagi untuk Namjoon dan Yoongi - aturan duduk ini tidak berlaku bagi NamGi saat ada kamera -, namun yang membuat heran semua member adalah Yoongi yang berkelakuan diluar dari sifatnya.

Seorang Yoongi pendiam itu wajar, seorang Yoongi tukang tidur itu wajar, tapi seorang Yoongi yang menempel dengan Namjoon bahkan duduk di van harus dipangku Namjoon adalah hal yang luar biasa. Bahkan Jungkook yang akan tidur dan menutup matanya tiba-tiba harus membuka matanya dengan lebar melihat kelakuan hyungnya ini.

Para member minus Yoongi dan Namjoon pun memilih untuk tidur setelah memaksa otak mereka bekerja keras dengan melototkan matanya pada sosok Yoongi. Mereka pun tidur dengan pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepala mereka. Sementara Yoongi yang duduk di pangkuan Namjoon meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang dominan.

"Errr~ hyung, bisakah kau turun hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ani, tidak, aku tidak mau." Keukeh Yoongi yang menyamankan badannya di badan Namjoon.

"Tapi hy..." Perkataan Namjoon terpotong oleh perkataan Yoongi.

"Apa? Kau keberatan? Baiklah, aku akan turun." Ujar Yoongi yang mulai menggerakkan badannya untuk turun dari pangkuan Namjoon. Namun pergerakannya terhenti sebelum ia berpindah karena Namjoon segera memeluknya.

"Lepas!" Seru Yoongi sambil memberontak.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa sayang." Ujar Namjoon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya ber hhh ria saat ia rasa takkan bisa melawan Namjoon. Ia lebih memilih menepuk keras dada Namjoon kemudian meletakkan kembali kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku, tidurlah hyung." Elus Namjoon pada rambut blonde Yoongi, melihat perlakuan Namjoon mau tak mau Yoongi pun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus surai coklat kekasihnya.

"Kau juga tidur lah." Bisik Yoongi.

"Hmmm." Balas Namjoon yang lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu. Kemudian mereka terlelap bersama, meninggalkan keheningan yang menemani sang supir dalam membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai pada basement apartemen mereka alias dorm mereka. Para member beserta crew dan juga manajer telah meninggalkan van tersebut, tersisa hanya Yoongi dan Namjoon di van tersebut.

"Hyung~ bangun, kita telah sampai." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yoongi, namun nihil. Namjoon mendesah, ia lupa kalau membangunkan kekasihnya itu adalah pekerjaan yang cukup menguras tenaga.

"Sayang, bangun kita sudah sampai." Coba Namjoon lagi, namun tetap Yoongi masih berada dalam alam tidurnya. Terpaksa Namjoon harus mengeluarkan jurus membangunkan kekasihnya, cukup membangkitkan libido dan akan berakhir dengan kesakitan.

Namjoon mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya, ia mulai menciumi pipi kekasinya dan mengendusnya, kemudian turun ke leher Yoongi, Yoongi mulai terganggu namun bukan berarti membuka matanya.

Acara pun berlanjut dengan Namjoon menjilat pipi kekasihnya, setelah puas dengan menjilati pipi kekasihnya, Namjoon pindah lapak(?) ke bibir tipis sang kekasih. Ia mulai melahap rakus bibir sang kekasih sambil tangannya mengelus punggung Yoongi. Namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Yoongi, Namjoon mendesah frustasi.

"Hyung, bangunlah sebelum ada sesuatu yang bangun dari diri ku." Batin Namjoon khawatir.

Setelahnya, Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan libido yang tengah naik. Namun sang kekasih belum juga bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia kemudian menempatkan bibir tebalnya ke leher Yoongi dan mulai menjilat leher tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, bermula dari menjilat berlanjut dengan mengecup kecil leher tersebut. Yoongi merasa terganggu dan malah menadahkan kepalanya sehingga memberi akses bebas kepada Namjoon untuk melakukan misi yang katanya membangunkan Yoongi.

Melihat itu, kegiatan Namjoon semakin semangat, ia kemudian menggigit gigit kecil leher tak lupa dengan tangannya yang mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Yoongi. Mengelus puting dari Yoongi yang menimbulkan desahan dari Yoongi.

Namjoon pun menggigit leher Yoongi kemudian menyesapnya kuat sehingga membuat Yoongi berteriak kesakitan kemudian melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada Namjoon.

PLAK!

Namjoon meringis perih, nah betulkan, ini kegiatan yang membangkitkan libido Namjoon kemudian akan berakhir dengan tamparan ekstrim dari sang kekasih dan juga...

"Dasar mesum, cabul, tidak tahu tempat, hidung belang, porno, pervert." Dan juga umpatan dari Yoongi yang mampu membuatnya meringis atas tuduhan kepadanya.

Sekarang Yoongi telah berada di luar van berdiri sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi Namjoon, sementara Namjoon hanya menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu sayang." Bela Namjoon.

"Apa etika membangunkan orang seperti itu? Kau hanya cukup membangunkan aku dengan cara biasa Namjoon." Marah Yoongi.

"Tapi aku telah melakukan cara yang kau sebut biasa itu hyung!" Bela Namjoon lagi sambil berseru.

"Kau berbohong Namjoon." Tuduh Yoongi lagi. Sementara Namjoon yang merasa lelah juga sakit, sakit karena ditampar Yoongi dan juga karena sesuatu dari tubuhnya yang bangun hanya menatapnya saja kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terserah kau sajalah Yoongi." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin kemudian dia berlalu tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi hanya menatap punggung lebar Namjoon dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Kesal, marah dan menyesal bercampur, jujur saja ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa ingin dimanja Namjoon, ini bukan mood swing ala ibu ibu hamil, sumpah, Yoongi masih seorang laki-laki yang tidak akan hamil walau Namjoon menggagahinya sampai berapa kalipun.

Yoongi berharap Namjoon akan membujuknya bukan malah meninggalkannya. Moodnya dalam keadaan tidak baik saat ini, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes, ia pun mendudukkan diri diatas semen basement apartemen tersebut sambil memeluk lututnya.

Sementara Namjoon masih terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Sampailah ia pada dorm BTS. Ia membuka pintu tersebut setelah membuka password dorm mereka. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan Jungkook. Kemudian membersihkan dirinya.

Jujur,saat ini ia benar benar butuh mandi, selain untuk menyegarkan badannya, juga menyegarkan pikirannya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, iapun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Tepat sesaat setelah ia menutup matanya, ia membuka matanya kembali. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang hilang, tapi apa?

Ia terus berpikir, ah itu dia, bahwa tadi ia berjalan sendirian tanpa memperdulikan hyungnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian segera masuk ke kamar kekasihnya.

Nihil! Hanya terdapat Jin yang tidur dalam balutan selimutnya. Ia menepuk jidatnya. Jangan bilang? Oh Tuhan,saat ini Namjoon ingin memukul dirinya. Ia segera keluar dari dorm mereka menuju basement bangunan tersebut.

Ia berlari secepatnya, tak butuh waktu lama ia telah sampai di basement dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Itu dia! Kekasihnya sedang duduk dalam keadaan sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, Namjoon berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan saat ia telah dekat dengan hyungnya tampak bahwa pundak kekasihnya bergetar.

Ia yakin saat ini hyungnya sedang menangis dan juga menahan dinginnya udara pagi. Segera ia melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkan di pundak Yoongi. Ia pun memeluk erat Yoongi.

"Hyung..." Panggil Namjoon. Namun Yoongi tidak membalas sahutan Namjoon.

"Yoongie hyung." Panggil Namjoon kembali namun nihil, Yoongi masih dalam diamnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Ucap Namjoon dengan nada yang bersalah, sejujurnya ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak menuruti akal sehatnya, ia lebih memilih menuruti amarahnya dan berakhir dengan dia yang meninggalkan Yoongi.

Padahal Namjoon tahu, Yoongi sedang dalam mode ingin dimanja olehnya. Namjoon tahu itu tapi dengan bodohnya Namjoon malah mengabaikannya. Ia mengelus surai blonde kekasihnya itu. Kemudian mengangkat paksa kepala sang hyung agar menatapnya.

Pada awalnya Yoongi memberontak, namun Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Namjoon, bukan, kekuatan Yoongi tidak lemah, namun tenaga Namjoon lebih besar daripada Yoongi. Setelah berhasil, Namjoon menghapus sisa air mata kekasihnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku kekasih yang buruk untukmu, padahal tidak seharusnya aku begitu, maaf telah mendinginkanmu, maaf telah meninggalkanmu, maaf telah mengabaikanmu, maaf telah membuatmu menangis dan maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini." Ujar Namjoon berharap Yoongi memaafkannya, namun Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil menatap Namjoon, entahlah Yoongi merasa lelah dan juga sedikit kedinginan.

Namjoon yang masih memegang pipi kekasihnya mulai mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium Yoongi, seakan tahu bahwa Namjoon akan menciumnya, Yoongi memilih menutup matanya dan sesaat kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

Bukan ciuman panas, hanya ciuman lembut yang menyalurkan rasa bersalah dan juga permintaan maaf Namjoon. Setelah mereka rasa stok pernafasan mereka mulai menipis, Namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dan Yoongi menatap Namjoon. Tiba-tiba Yoongi memeluk Namjoon yang hampir membuat Namjoon terjatuh kalau seandainya berat Yoongi lebih dari beratnya saat ini. Namjoon membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Hyung, kajja, kita kembali ke dorm, kurasa kau butuh tidur hyung." Interupsi Namjoon ditengah acara pelukan mereka. Yoongi hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Mereka pun berdiri, Namjoon menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat kemudia mencium tangan tersebut. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, Namjoom merasa tertarik kembali ,ia menatap hyungnya heran pasalnya hyungnya tetap dalam posisinya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Namjoon heran. Sementara yang ditanya malah menatap lantai basement tersebut, demi pantat Yoongi yang sering menjadi korban pelecehan tangan Namjoon, wajah Namjoon 1000 kali lebih memikat daripada lantai tersebut, tapi kenapa hyungnya malah lebih memilih menatap lantai tersebut?

"A-Aku.." Gugup Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon gemas.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Ujar Namjoon. Yoongi terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-aku ingin kau menggendong ku." Cicit Yoongi dengan suara yang mengecil, walaupun ia telah menundukkan wajahnya, Namjoon dapat melihat pipi hyungnya itu bersemu, salahkan kulit Yoongi yang terlalu putih.

Namjoon sangat gemas, seandainya kalau tidak ingat kekasihnya ini butuh istirahat, saat ini juga Namjoon akan memakan Yoongi, tapi itu hanya sebuah delusi Namjoon saja. Sekalipun bisa, ia tak akan membagi bagikan asetnya kepada orang lain. Ingat,itu dosa! Kata Namjoon alim.

Namjoon pun menjongkokkan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi kemudian Yoongi naik ke punggung tegap kekasihnya. Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke bahu Namjoon. Ah nyamannya, batin Yoongi.

Yoongi tertidur dalam gendongan Namjoon. Sesampainya di dorm, Namjoon segera menuju sebuah ruangan yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat membuat musik dan juga membuat hal hal lain. Ia meletakkan hyungnya yang telah tertidur dengan hati-hati.

Setelah membenahi letak tidur Yoongi,Namjoon ikut menyusul Yoongi dengan Yoongi yang berada di pelukannya dan mereka pun kembali ke alam mimpinya.

0

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati Namjoon tengah memeluknya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Ia mulai terkekeh sendiri. Kekehannya membangunkan Namjoon dari acara tidurnya. Kemudian Namjoon menarik kuat Yoongi sehingga kini Yoongi berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang terlewatkan hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak ada, kau ini, ingin tahu saja." Ujar Yoongi sambil memukul pelan dada Namjoon.

"Ya terserah mu lah sayang." Ujar Namjoon yang sesekali mencium surai lembut kekasihnya.

"Hyung, akhir-akhir ini ku perhatikan kau sangat menempel kepada ku hyung." Ujar Namjoon.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" Ketus Yoongi.

"Bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja kau aneh, padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau takut untuk berada disamping ku." Ucap Namjoon mengenang ucapan Yoongi.

"A-aku... Aku hanya merasa takut." Ujar Yoongi.

"Takut? Mengapa?"

"Aku takut kehilangan mu." Mendengar kata-kata Yoongi membuat Namjoon mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan Yoongi yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon heran.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini kau semakin keren saja, aku seperti harus bekerja keras agar kau tidak mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku, aku tidak mau kau membagi perhatianmu kepada yang lain, terlebih lagi... Semenjak insiden itu, kau selalu diancam, aku takut kehilangan mu, aku takut kau akan terluka dan aku merasa takut seolah-olah orang lain adalah penjahat yang akan menjauhkan mu dari ku, kalau kau sadari itu, aku selalu tak pernah jauh dari mu saat kita tampil tidak bersama member lain, aku berusaha untuk mengikuti mu, aku.. Aku takut." Akhir Yoongi dengan memeluk Namjoon erat.

Kalau Namjoon pikir-pikir, hal itu memanglah benar. Bukan sekali atau dua kali hal itu terjadi.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, kau adalah pilihan ku hyung, semenjak aku melihat mu, aku telah terikat dengan pesonamu, mendapatkan mu adalah hal yang paling sulit bahkan lebih sulit saat menjadi trainee di Big hit dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidup ku." Balas Namjoon menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Yoongi menatap Namjoon dalam.

"Berjanjilah agar tidak meninggalkan ku."

"Hmm, aku janji hyung." Balas Namjoon dengan menatap Yoongi tak kalah dalam. Setelahnya Namjoon pun mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi.

"NAMJOON BABO, RAMBUT KU." Pekik Yoongi tak terima rambutnya diacak-acak. Namjoon hanya menghela nafas.

"Sayang, kenapa harus panik? Bahkan kita baru bangun tidur, rambutmu memang sudah acak-acakan hyung."

"Hoo? Kkk~ aku lupa Namjoon." Kekeh Yoongi merasa bodoh.

"Sudahlah, mari kita mencari makan, aku yakin sarapan telah habis atau mungkin kita delivery saja." tawar Namjoon.

"Terserah mu." Balas Yoongi cuek. Kemudian mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka dari ranjang tersebut, meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh mereka berdua saja. Sebuah ruangan yang menyimpan banyak rahasia tentang mereka.

Manusia yang kuat tidak selamanya ia menjadi kuat ada kala di sebuah titik ia akan menjadi lemah dan butuh sandaran. Karena manusia tidak sekuat yang manusia lain bayangkan namun juga tidak selemah yang manusia lain bayangkan

-END-

Hmmmmmmm...  
Yah itu dia... Yes we bring new FF *pret pret*  
Ini FF tidak spesifik berdasarkan moment yang mana. Ini FF dilatarbelakangi dari pemandangan hidup(?) salah maksudnya dari sudut pandang tentang bagaimana kami melihat SugaMon. Dan juga ini berdasarkan sebuah video yang saat itu Suga bilang kalau dia merasa terancam saat berada di sebelah Rapmon, maklum Rapmon suka khilaf kalau sama Suga :'v Nah, ternyata waktu masih newbie jdi SugaMon shipp, saya dapat fakta2 SugaMon dari sebuah tumblr yg sugamon tumblr yang sayangnya acc tumblrnya udah deact /nangis di pojokan/ yang mereka sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka itu pada saat malam hari bakalan ngobrol-ngobrol bareng dan mereka juga sering keluar bareng, cuma mereka berdua, apalagi kalau buat lagu dan yah kamu benar, otak saya sedang mengkhayal tingkat tinggi bahkan ktt pun kalah saing sama khayalan saya. Kalau author yang satu bakalan nyemut kalau lihat Jimin *habisnya pantat Jimin emang menggoda, kalau saya itu udah lihat Suga, nah nyemut sendiri dah ini, sekarang lagi nyemut ini, tampang suga sih minta ditusuk akang rapmon* nah buat kalian yang pingin tahu apa aja sih yah fakta2 sugamon, boleh cek di IG kita di Sugamon9394 atau pakai hastag #Sugamonfact di IG /mirip sama sales yang datang ke rumah saya/ Dan juga fic ini datang ketika saya melihat-lihat video live BTS khususnya lagu-lagu yang rap gitu, misalkan kayak hip hop lover, cypher 2 dan 3, saya melihatnya Suga nempel gitu ke Rapmon, apalagi video yang saya ga tahu di acara apa, tapi ada cuplikannya di bangtan bomb rapmon and suga *yang sebenarnya saya gregetan lihat Rapmon yang kayak godain Suga dan Suga yang malu malu gitu* disitu kan awalnya mereka jauh, terus sambil nyanyi Suga datengin Rapmon, sayang lindungi aku, macam seperti itu yang kita lihat, juga di acara yang bareng sama mantannya mas Jin alias kidoh, BAP Leader and Magnae dan Jeni-ssi *maaf kalau salah tulis* Fict ini dipersembahkan sebagai permintaan maafan kepada KiKaKa atas FF jenga compt yang belum diupdate malah buat ff baru. I am so pardon. Hi kikaka. Dan juga buat semua sugamon shipper. Thank you so much to People who reading,reviewing,fave and following our story,we cant give u something,we only can say thank you for ur quality time. Dont bore to enjoy our story. See you ^^

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
